Entre La Maldad
by Alex Morgasmic
Summary: Desde que tiene memoria las chicas malas, rudas, atrevidas y sobre todo crueles le han atraído por completo, un ejemplo es su novia, pero que pasa cuando otra chica se cruza en su camino y llega cambiando sus ideales, de que las chicas malas no siempre son de este modo.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: los personajes de vicTORIous y no son míos son de Dan y Nick.

Hola queridos lectores, escritores, robots etc… les vengo a traer este fic, soy nueva escribiendo por lo tanto horrores digo errores ortográficos, mala redacción etc. Me lo hagan saber para mejorarlo o para dejar mi intento fallido como escritora antes de cometer otra atrocidad. Sin más los dejo que lean.

Tori's Pov

Esto es lo más estresante de la escuela, claro además de las locas tareas de mi loco profesor Sikowits, entrar de vacaciones, si me gusta la escuela pero enserio digo que cambien los horarios para entrar unas horas más tarde, no creo que haya muchas personas les encante la idea de despertarse temprano.

Jade's Pov

No puedo creer que vaya a una escuela nueva, de nuevo, es decir tengo que soportar a nuevos idiotas que se hacen llamar compañeros de clases, por lo menos en la otra preparatoria los inadaptados esos ya sabían que con Jade West nadie se mete a menos que quieras unas lindas tijeras adornando tu cuello.

Agh escuela nueva, misma vida- digo casi en un susurro para mí misma antes de salir a hacer mi rutina de ejercicios de todos los días antes de ir a la escuela.

Tori's Pov

Llego a Hollywood Arts a tiempo y antes de llegar al salón de Sikowits viene hacia mi André.

A: Hey Tori como estuvieron tus vacaciones!?- me dice algo agitado ya que venía corriendo hacia mi dirección.

T: Bien André ya sabes las visitas a la familia y eso y que tal tú, como te fue!?- dije mientras caminábamos a la clase de Sikowits.

A: Pues bien de hecho en estas vacaciones conocí a una chica muy linda su nombre es Elizabeth se acaba de mudar a la ciudad, la conocí en el parque estaba con un chico tal vez él era su novio no me dio tiempo para conversar mucho con ella.

Jade's POV.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo mis hermanos y yo asistiremos a un colegio llamado Hollywood Arts. No me sorprende mis padres siempre hacen que nos mudemos tan seguido, mis hermanos son muy diferentes a mí en actitud mejor dicho en todo, no importa de todos modos lo hecho, hecho está así que mejor ir a la estúpida escuela.

Tori's POV.

André y yo entramos muy animados a la clase Sikowits se encontraba hablando con unos chicos pero no le di importancia. Llegue a mi lugar donde extrañamente se encontraba Kristen mi novia cuando me vio se paró de su asiento y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

K: Hey donde se habían metido miren que llegar primero que ustedes se me hizo tan extraño- dijo mientras André y yo reíamos en eso Robbie y Cat se nos unieron.

C y R: Hola chicos- los dos dijeron animadamente.

Todos contestamos al unísono cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo a Raven Sikowits hablo para toda la clase.

S: Bien alumnos ellos son sus nuevos compañeros, chicos los dejo presentarse-termino para beber agua de su coco aun no entiendo porque motivo le gustan tanto los cocos, bueno supongo que es Sikowits con él nunca se sabe.

Los chicos empezaron a presentarse por lo tanto decidí ponerles atención. Por lo visto no se conocían ya que ninguno le decía nada al otro, eran dos chicas y un chico todos en particular diferentes, la que más me llamo la atención fue la chica que vestía completamente de color negro, hasta su cabello era negro, excepto por esos discretos mechones de cabello de color azul y verde que caían por sus hombros.

Bueno pues yo soy Beckett Oliver West- dijo el chico sin ninguna expresión es su cara parecía sin nervios, sin sentimientos- tengo 17 años y nos mudamos de Washington hace unos días mis hermanas y yo- dijo señalando a las chicas que solo asintieron, pero como pueden ser hermanos, son tan distintos pensé mientras sentía que dos personas tomaban cada una mis manos, una de ellas era Kristen y la otra persona era André, pero que le pasa me gire a verlo y me dijo en un susurro que muy apenas pude escuchar.

A: Es ella Tori- dijo señalando con la mirada el pequeño escenario.

Mi nombre es Elizabeth West tengo 17 años espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- dijo la chica con cabello castaño que por lo menos le llegaba hasta la cintura y en verdad era muy linda era alta, de tez blanca, ojos un poco grandes y de un color que no supe distinguir ya que se veían a simple vista como azules.

Yo soy Jadelyn West tengo 17 años, a diferencia de mi hermana si se acercan a mi les clavare mis tijeras en el cuello. A y por cierto no quiero que pase por su mente llamarme Jadelyn para ustedes soy Jade entendido!?- decía la chica que minutos antes había captado por completo mi atención en eso Raven me distrae de mis pensamientos.

K: Valla parece que llego mi copia barata- me dijo, mirando a la chica se podría decir que con odio.

B: Jade tranquila- le dijo el chico a la gótica tomándola de los hombros en un gesto para que se calmara ya que parecía algo exaltada.

J: Lo siento es solo que no me tome mi café y tú sabes que eso me pone de mal humor- le dijo al chico en voz baja pero como yo estaba hasta el frente puede escuchar esa pequeña conversación.

A: Tori es ella, Elizabeth esta en Hollywood Arts. Lo que quiere decir que el- dijo refiriéndose Beckett creo que ese es su nombre- no es su novio-continuo- además la gótica no está nada mal Tori- dijo con una mirada que tanto lo decía para el como también para mí, por suerte Kristen no lo escucho, si no André ya estaría en el suelo sangrando internamente.

S: Bien chicos West pueden tomar asiento donde gusten- los hermanos se sentaron en algunos lugares de atrás- y continuando con la clase estábamos viendo improvisación, chicos ustedes saben de lo que estoy hablando?-

Sikowits se giró para ver específicamente a los hermanos cuando de pronto la gótica le contesto.

J: Claro que sabemos no somos retasados- respondió algo agresiva lo cual me encanto, no es que Sikowits no me agrade, más bien es por mi debilidad por las chicas malas.

S: Ok los tres pasen al escenario André y Tori ustedes también. Ahora Cat dime una situación.

C: Personas enamoradas de otras personas pero que una persona muera y otra ocupe el lugar en el corazón de la otra por ejemplo que Elizabeth este enamorada de André, Tori de Beckett pero que el muera y que ella se quede con Jade.

S: Excelente Cat ahora ustedes jóvenes acción.

Jade's POV.

No lo puedo creer llegando y actuando es decir todo esto se pone en mi contra primero mi café favorito estaba cerrado, segundo descubrí que todos los inadaptados con los que tengo clase son un año menor que yo agh es un día del asco solo espero que termine pronto.

La escena que el profesor, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar profesor, nos puso es bastante sencilla solo que no se esta chica la que me toco es muy linda es decir tiene un color de piel hermoso, sus ojos son de color chocolate y su sonrisa es hermosa lástima que yo nunca podre tener una chica como ella.

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fic espero les haya gustado y bueno espero por lo menos recibir un rewiev que me indique si continuo con la historia o la dejo


	2. Chapter 2

Hey queridos lectores como están espero que muy bien y pues aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que lo disfruten.

n/a: si leyeron el primer capítulo se darán cuenta que menciono el nombre de 'raven' en realidad ese era el nombre original para la novia de tori pero de último momento lo cambie y no revise bien el escrito, lo siento si eso les causo alguna confusión mientras leían, sin más los dejo que lean…

Disclaimer: Los personajes de VicTORIous no me pertenecen son de Dan y Nick.

Jade POV.

La escena era por demás romántica, cursi y sin sentido, bueno no tenía sentido para mí ya que las cosas románticas no se me dan muy bien, de hecho no las soporto. En fin los primeros en empezar fueron Elizabeth y el otro chico no recuerdo su nombre con los diálogos más estúpidos de la historia.

E: Oh amor no tienes idea de la suerte que eh tenido en encontrarte y mucho mas de que seas la persona que comparte conmigo su vida- o por dios eso no se lo dices ni a ti misma frente a un espejo.

A: Tú sabes que el que tiene suerte soy yo de encontrar a la chica de mis sueños, esa persona sensible que no le teme a nada- por dios que no le teme a nada ni siquiera entra a mi dormitorio porque según ella es la mismísima puerta al infierno.

J: Jaja- lo siento no pude evitar esa pequeña risa sarcástica.

T: Que es lo que te causa risa?- Me pregunto la chica con la que tendría que actuar, no recuerdo su nombre pero eso no impide que me quede como boba apreciando lo linda que es su mirada con esos ojos color chocolate, espera que estupidez estoy pensando ella no es linda de hecho es la chica más horri. Pero no pude terminar esa frase en mi mente ya que ella me dio una sonrisa que hizo que el mundo a mi alrededor dejara de existir y es ahí cuando reacciono, no le eh respondido.

J: Nada que te importe- le digo con las palabras más frías que encontré en ese instante y parece que logre mí cometido pues ella de inmediato bajo la mirada y se alejó un paso de mí

Entonces veo que Beck se acerca a mí ya que Elizabeth y el otro chico aún no han terminado.

B: Que es lo que pasa contigo la pobre chica solo trato de ser amable contigo y tú le respondes con esas palabras tan frías- me dijo en un susurro pero se podía notar como estaba molesto por lo que le acabo de decir a esa chica, pero es que no puedo permitir que nadie se acerque a mí, me refiero emocionalmente ya que siempre lo quiera o no esas personas siempre resultaran heridas por mi culpa y es algo que no quiero que las personas que me conozcan sufran porque yo sé lo que implica sufrir.

J: Ya sabes los motivos de él porque soy de este modo con las personas- le dije con algo de nostalgia y enojo en mi voz- si dejo que se acerque la dañare como a las demás personas, ahora te toca pasar al escenario con ella- le avise ya que note como mi hermana y el chico terminaron su escena.

Tori POV.

La chica gótica no dejaba de darme miradas fugases cuando de pronto escucho una pequeña risa proveniente de ella, trato de no darle importancia pero enserio esta chica hace que olvide que tengo novia y que no debo de ir tras ella, pero que tonterías estás pensando Tori, además de que tienes novia de seguro ella no te ve más que una simple chica con que va a compartir clases, ella es justamente el tipo de chica que me atrapan y no me dejan dirigir mis pensamientos coherentemente hacia cualquier cosa. Debo de dejar de pensar en eso, yo estoy con Kristen ella lo ha hecho todo por mí, convenció a Trina de que ella no me haría daño, que me protegería de las demás personas e incluso hablo con mis padres sobre lo nuestro a lo que ellos le advirtieron que no me lastimara.

T: Que es lo que te causa risa?- diablos yo y mi incontinencia para no hablar, como se me ocurre preguntarle a si de la nada si ni siquiera me conoce, en eso la miro y se nota que analiza una parte de mi rostro de pronto siento como se pone algo rígida y escucho unas palabras que nunca quisiera haberlas escuchado.

J: Nada que te importe- entonces entiendo que no quiere mi presencia ahí, agacho la mirada y me alejo unos pasos. Pero claro como no lo pensé si ella es como Kristen debe de ser una persona difícil de tratar el punto es que cuando Kristen y yo apenas nos conocíamos ella era quien empezaba las conversaciones y no yo, entonces tendré que encontrar un modo de acercarme a ella, aunque lo pensare no quiero salir lastimada por sus comentarios hirientes y además yo ya tengo novia no entiendo el porqué de querer acercarme a ella.

En eso veo que su hermano se acerca a ella para decirle algo pero por la cara que tiene diría que está molesto con ella, decido no poner atención a aquellos hermanos y concentrarme en la escena de los chicos.

Cuando veo que terminaron, paso al frente aun algo confundida pero observo a Kristen y todo lo que me abruma con una simple sonrisa de ella se esfuma dando paso a la confianza que siempre me caracteriza a la hora de actuar o de cantar, en eso Sikowits interrumpe mis pensamientos.

S: Bien chicos su turno, recuerden que Beckett muere y Jade entra en escena a reparar el destrozado corazón de Tori. Bien acción.

Jade POV.

Bien pronto será mi tueno así que mejor voy preparando mi lado cursi.

B: Recuerda que mi enfermedad no tiene cura amor por lo tanto solo nos quedan unos días juntos antes de que te deje desprotegida pero prométeme que te volverás a enamorar de otra persona que te demuestre que vale la pena y que te amé como lo hago yo porque te aseguro que te amo más que a mi propia vida y más allá de la muerte te seguiré amando porque fuiste, eres y serás la mujer que me enseño lo que en verdad es el amor- wow! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba de Beck es decir hasta yo me lo creí de seguro sigue de sensible por lo de su novia Emily, no lo culpo apenas hace unas cuantas semanas estaban más felices que nunca porque ya tenían un año en su relación todo para que lleguen mis 'padres' y arruinen nuestra felicidad con la ya típica frase –hagan su maletas no mudamos de nuevo- en fin Jade concéntrate en la clase.

_Bien esto es todo por este capítulo, lo sé es algo corto pero iré haciendo los capítulos más largos. No olviden dejarme un review si les gusta la historia o la odian, acepto críticas, felicitaciones o lo que quieran darme sin más que decir Adiós _ c:


End file.
